Sweet Night
by Flame Metal Saphire
Summary: Killua slept at Kurapika's room because he's having a nightmare, but that night both of them ended up confessing their feelings with each other. The next morning, Kurapika found out that all that happened last night was not a dream. Pairings: KilluKura! Please read and review! XD Oneshot by the way...


Kurapika was lying on his bed alone no one beside him. As in he was just alone and the room was silent and very peaceful.

The time was close to midnight and he can't sleep. He can't even close his eyes for long even if he tried to sleep but he can't. He's still not tired, he wanna do something right now to keep himself tired so that he could sleep.

He grabbed the book beside him on the table then opened some pages. He read some lines that were on the book but then he groaned and shoved the book right on his face.

His face was covered with his book although he was very bored to read something right now.

Then after a while, he heard a knock from his door, so he sat up then put back the book right in its place where he took it.

"Come in!" He said.

After what he said from now, the person that was outside the door went inside. That person that was right there was Killua, his close friend.

Well actually, both of them were not really hanging out a lot and also not really the closest friend but it's okay for them if they're just normal friends, besides they're not at the same age.

"Killua? What are you doing here? You're still up?" Kurapika asked.

"Umm...Kurapika, can I...sleep with you?" Killua said while bringing his pillow and rubbing his eyes and his face that looks sleepy.

"Uhh, sure..."

Kurapika moved aside on his bed giving some space for Killua. Killua lied down on Kurapika's bed moving close to him with his eyes still open.

"Killua...are you having nightmares?" Kurapika questioned.

"Yeah...How'd you know?" Killua turned to Kurapika.

"Umm nothing, it's just obvious."

"Souka?"

"Ahh, when I was young I used to have nightmares. So, whenever I was afraid about my nightmares, I go inside my parents' room and sleep with them." Kurapika stared at the ceiling.

"Hmm, I never actually do that same thing when I'm having trouble with nightmares."

"Hontou? Doushite?"

"Well, I never actually liked my parents. It feels like they don't care anything about me." Killua turned to his left.

"Ah, sou desu ne..."

"Umm Kurapika?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if you can hug me? I can't sleep whenever I can't have one." Killua blushed.

Kurapika was quite shocked when Killua said those things to him. He was a little bit embarrassed because, he never did those kind of stuffs before.

For him, he and Killua were just friends and his feelings are quite sensitive. Actually he never had a crush to anyone before. He's not quite used to have a 'thing' with someone because he just wanted to have a normal life.

"S-Sure Killua." Kurapika blushed when he hugged his younger friend. Killua smiled beside him and also hugged him back with a small blush on his face.

Kurapika closed his eyes then slept comfortably while hugging Killua. Well maybe that's the only way to make himself sleep peacefully but this was the best night that happened to him for the first time.

Killua adjusted himself upwards so that his and Kurapika's positions are just exact.

He opened his eyes with a small smile on his face and he could see Kurapika's cute face while he's sleeping.

So this is it. His only chance to prove his love on Kurapika. He loved him ever since they were being close to each other but he thought that's he's the only one who had some feelings for him.

Kurapika was also having some same feelings for him but he was forcing himself to deny it all.

But now that this is the perfect moment, Killua should do it by now. He leaned his lips closer onto Kurapika's until he finally kissed him lightly.

Kurapika felt something wet on his lips therefore he woke up and saw Killua kissing his lips.

He blushed and his heart's starting to beat faster and a new feeling was created inside him. He embraced Killua tightly then kissed him back.

Killua was shocked when he noticed that he's being kissed back by his crush although he liked it this way.

Their kiss broke after a while because they needed their oxygens after that passionate kiss happened.

After that, both of them slept again still embracing with each other.

* * *

Kurapika woke up and he looked at the watch to know what time is it now. He woke up early after all it was 5:16 a.m.

He noticed that he had a dream last night that he's with Killua and both of them were together in a bed with a rare confession.

But wait. Just to make sure, he turned on his side and he was surprised to see Killua. So that wasn't a dream. It was real and when he knew that it was not a dream, he was very glad.

"I love you Killua..." He whispered and held Killua's hand then leaned closer to kiss his soft cheek.

But when he's about to do that, Killua suddenly woke up and also held Kurapika's hand tightly.

He sat up then hugged Kurapika.

"Aishiteru...Kurapika." He whispered.

_~The end..._

* * *

_Awww, how sweet. Wow, finally I came up writing another KilluKura fic because I missed them sooo much! Both of them are my one and only OTP pairings! XD_

_I had the idea to write this fic ever since I've dreamed about those two and I can't believe it happened! OMG!_

* * *

**Soo, anyway...sorry for the wrong grammars that I had and please review if you like this. Please please please please! Dozo ne, minnasan!**

**Oh yeah, and the KuroKura fic that I've been working, please give me some ideas, it's about schools actually just PM me if you have some ideas.**


End file.
